A Changed Naruto
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: Naruto has just returned from his two and a half year long trip of training with Jayrai. During the training Naruto had gone through a lot and has changed. Sakura realizes earlier all of what Naruto has done for her and that she actually has feelings for him. Not good at summaries, better one in the chapter. SmarterNaruto
1. Coming Home

**Author's Note: This story take place right where Naruto Shippuden begins. The story will follow the anime but will have slight difference. Hence one of them being that Sakura realizes earlier all of what Naruto has done for her. Also all the things that she has put on to him since Sasuke left the village. From that she begins to realize that she actually has feelings for Naruto.**

 **I think I'm just just going to keep the Naruto and Sakura pairing but I'm might throw Hinata into the mix. If I do decide to add Hinata, there will be no more females with Naruto. It's either those two or just Sakura. For this story Naruto is smarter in all aspects from going on this trip. Not saying he's a genius but he doesn't need things spelled out for him anymore. Also when it comes to girls feelings he picks up on them better.**

 **There will be some other pairings in the story but I won't focus on them to much. They will be more like a mentioning, not spending a chapter on the other couples. Also I'm going to make the fox a female just to add a little more of a change to the story from the anime. I might go back and change the fox to a male as the story progresses and I use the fox more. As of now though, the fox is female.**

 **First time doing a Naruto story. Please not to much hate in the comments and give me the best feed back possible. Feedback regarding grammar would be great. I hadn't have much time to review this.**

 **Finally do not own anything Naruto related. Thanks. Now to the story.**

* * *

Two and a half years. Two and half years since what was thought to be the ultimate weapon was stopped. Two and a half years since Naruto left Konoha to train. During those years Naruto has done nothing but train exclusively with the one and only pervy-sage know as Jaraiya. During that time Naruto had learned many things ranging from just normal chakra control to slightly being able to control the nine-tailed cloak with it having one tail. Anymore than that he is still conscious but doesn't have really any control. At four tails Naruto completely loses control and all consciousness until someone can stop him. The rage of the fox takes over. This had lead to an accident that ended up giving Jaraiya a huge scar on his chest.

Along with growing stronger and even taller. Naruto had also changed his clothing and look towards what his father looked like without even knowing. Starting with his spiky hair to the spikyness that his father had when he was alive. The only thing he didn't get rid of that his dad didn't wear was the bright orange. Naruto had mostly gotten rid of the orange but still kept some in places. I mean the bright orange was what he was known for and what he grew up wearing so he couldn't completely get rid of it. He wore black pants, similar to what the Anbu wear, with his kunai holster still on his right leg. Instead of the white tape that everyone wore under the black strap, he changed it up and made the tape orange. Then for his sandals the souls were black but the wrapping on them were orange.

On his upper body he wore a black long sleeve shirt. Both arms had two lines of orange tape. One was at his wrist and the other was just below his elbow. Just above his wrist, on the sleeves, there are seals that allow him to store weapons and use them as need be. On top of the shirt he wore a sleeveless like mesh shirt that provided light armor against weapons that use slashes to cause damage. Then on top of that he wore a long cloak, just like his dad did even if the color was different. The jacket was primarily black, the inside of the collar is orange. Then the string that goes cross his chest was orange. On the back instead of being in red print, in orange print it said, 'The Will of Fire'. On the back of his shoulders he had seals that acted as a back pack that he could store anything else in. On the bottom he had orange flames. His forehead protector was no longer the blue that he had gotten it. Now it was a black but it only changed because the original got damaged in a fight. Eventually Naruto to get to a small village where he could change it back to blue again but decided not to. He liked the black one better.

The very last thing Naruto had on was orange tape on his left hand. It covered from his hand and ended just past his elbow. He started wearing it after a fight where his arm got severely burned and even with his incredible healing his forearm had huge scaring all over it. He had also picked up other scars from when he tested his strength agains on rouge ninjas or criminals he ran into to. The scars came from some of the rouges ninjas that were high jonin levels. On both of his hands he wore orange fingerless glove that stopped just above his wrist. With a black metal plate running across the back of his hand. The glove itself was tight but the fabric that went above his wrist was loose.

Sakura for the past two and half years have trained under the great Tsunade in the art of medical ninjas. Now she very proficient in chakra control and can heal most things but she still had lost to learn. Along with medical jutsus she was also learning fighting jutsus and ways to improve her strength. The pinket was really turning into a little Tsunade. Not just in the medical aspect. She also had gotten a temper with strength to back it up.

Along with that she had also changed her clothes. She still kept the short pink hair and kept wearing her forehead as head band. She just changed the color from blue to red. Now her clothing wasn't the red dress like thing she wore when Naruto left. Now she wore red sleeveless shirt. It had a small collar in the from that became bigger towards the back of the neck. In the front there was a silver zipper that ran down it. Just below her belly button the zipper bent and went to about forty five degrees to the left. On the back of the shirt sat a white 'o'. The shirt looked similar to the top half of the dress she use to wear, except no sleeves. Then on both of her elbows were wrapped in pink cloth.

The she had black compression, like, shorts on, that stopped just a little below the pink skirt she wore above it. With her kunai holster and tape still on her right leg. On top of that she wore a pink skirt that went down about to her mid thighs. The color of the pink matched the same color as her hair. The skirt had for slits that came up leaving about and inch and a half of fabric above them. The slits were one in the front and back, then one on each side. This provided flexibility for running and kicks. The slits on the side though did have a strap that had a buckle on it. Now she wasn't wearing the normal sandals that she had worn that went just past her ankles. She was now wearing sandals that went up her leg and stopped just below her knee and had her heel covered. Lastly she were black leather like gloves on both of her hands.

The whole time for Sakura wasn't just training. She has also had been thinking a lot about herself, her friends and even Team 7. For as long as she could remember she had always liked Sasuke. Well she loved him borderline obsessed over him. During this two and half years, though she began to realized that Sasuke never returned her feelings or was ever really nice to her. Yes, he helped her out with things a little, saved her few times and would grab something to eat with her but only when they went as a team to get food. Even that though, it was still really rare for him to go out with the team. Then she began to realize she had feelings towards Naruto. He who was there whenever she needed someone. He who had understood her more than anyone else has.

She thought of major events in the past of Team 7. Sasuke did save her though, they weren't really in major life threatening situations. For instant the most major one was on the first mission Team 7 went on outside the village. Team 7 was suppose to escort a famous bridge builder. The team had gotten ambushed. One ninja came right at her and yes Sasuke jumped in front of her. She realized that it was only out of team work he saved. Also that Kakashi who was watching in the wings, which she didn't know at the time of the fight, could have easily jumped in and saved her.

Naruto on the other hand had saved her when it really counted. In the Chunin exams, Gaara had her pinned to a tree with his sand and was about to kill her and Naruto stepped in. He had risked his life to save and defend her. Even though she didn't return the feelings she did know that Naruto had loved her. She had been a jerk to him and had clearly told him on several occasions told him she didn't like him and liked Sasuke but that didn't stop him. He put his life on the line to save someone who honestly at the time pretty much didn't care to much about him outside of a teammate bound.

She remembered when she found out who saved her. She thanked Sasuke for saving her from Gaara but then he just scoffed. Then he told her it wasn't him that saved her and that it was actually Naruto. When she found that one out, she was in complete shock. Shocked that the kid that she didn't really care for to much, risked his life and nearly died saving her. All she did was say thanks and nothing more.

Also after preliminary matches to slim the number for the third round of the Chunin exams, she had been knocked out in a tie with Ino. After that she wanted to get stronger and looked for Kakashi, who was no where to found, to train her. Kakashi had decided to only train Sasuke to get his Sharingan better and learn new jutsu. Then also to control the scar that Orochimaru gave him and to get him ready for the final round. But her sensei could have also trained her a little and not just leave her on her own. She had to go to the kid she didn't like, Naruto. He who openly accepted to help her to get stronger while he also had to go train with Jaraiya. Therefore allowed him to get less training to help his friend get stronger. A friend that wasn't in the finals. A friend that didn't consider him a friend only a teammate.

Then there was one time where Sasuke and Kakashi were both severely injured after the Chunin exams. What did the guy that loved her do for the person she loved. He went out with Jaraiya to get the only woman that could save Sasuke. Yes, Jaraiya went to get Tsunade to make her be Hokage but Naruto went to get her to save the guy Sakura loved. Naruto risked his life to bring her back and ended up fighting Orochimaru and his accomplice Kabuto. At one point Naruto had actually died in getting Tsunade but was brought back thanks to Tsunade. She had to heal all the muscles around his heart, that were torn, and restart the muscle. He even spoke to Tsunade to recommend Sakura to be an apprentice under her. What did she do, just thank him and left when he told her everything, again. She didn't even give him a hug or get him a gift or even take him to get something eat, again.

The final things that really got her thinking of her feelings and how horribly she had treated Naruto, was the night Sasuke left. That when she realized the whole year that they were a team and all the years prior to them being a team meant nothing. The whole time Sasuke thought that the pinket was just annoying. Even after she confessed her love to him, it didn't change anything in the slightest bit. The next morning when the village found out, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Naruto went out to retrieve him. Before they left she stopped Naruto. She ask Naruto, the man that loved her through everything mean she did to him, to promise to bring the guy she loved, even though that guy didn't share any feelings back to her, back. What did Naruto do, he promised on his life that he would bring Sasuke back. The blond always kept his promise.

In the two and half years he was gone, she began to realize how much the promise must have been hurting him. His hurting because the girl that he loves isn't happy. The hurting that she had cause him. When she did make the initial promise Naruto got to Saske and they had fought at The Valley of the End. When Naruto almost died in a fight trying to convince him to come back to the village. Naruto pretty much gave his life to bring back the guy she loved because he just wanted to see her happy.

Then what happened right after he woke up in the hospital and was still bandaged head to toe when she visited. All he could do was apologize for failing in his promise. Even with his whole body taped and bandaged up he was already ready to go out and search again. What did she do, she just gave him attitude and blamed him for not bringing Sasuke back. Shikamaru was there and defended Naruto but she couldn't even thank Naruto for trying. Not even thanked him for almost giving his life.

After she left he had tried to get out of the hospital to go after Sasuke again. Even when Jaraiya, told him if he left he would get hunter ninja's after him and declare him a rouge ninja. Naruto didn't care, he was going to complete the promise that he made to her, even if it meant he was considered rouge and/or died. Naruto would say, "I want to be Hokage someday, how can I be Hokage if I can't even save one friend." Even though he meant that, he also was doing because he wanted the person he loved to be happy.

How could she have been so mean to Naruto over the years they have known each other? Including the times she was mean to him in the academy. The kid who was never mean to anyone and always trying to save and protect everyone. Also here he was never saying no to her and did everything she needed to make her happy. No matter how extreme the request was or event the lack of request, he would do it for her. Because he loved her. Her happiness was all the mattered to him. Even when she would be mean to him he would never hold against her and was always nice to her and considered her a friend, even if she didn't consider him one.

When she thought of this she over the past couple years she would just sit in her room and cry herself to sleep. Feeling beyond bad about everything she ever did towards him. She realized even though she never admit it she actually cared for him back them. I mean if someone risked and gave their life to save you and make you happy how could you not care even a little. Or you have to care for someone if you ask them to help you with big things. As the months that turned into years after Naruto left. Miss Pinket decided she will apologize the best she could for all the mean things that she had done to him. Then if he still liked her and did ever ask her out again she would accept it. She would gladly be the girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto.

Today was the day that Uzumaki Naruto returned home.

Everyone of the main twelve and the Hakage, knew he would be here soon. It had been two and half years since he left but no one was for sure when he would be back. Jaraiya and Naruto never sent anything to the village to let them know what had happened, or happening. The people in the village could only wonder. Well, Naruto finally took the first few steps in Konoha and then stopped. The first thing he did was just take a deep breath through his nose. "The village is just as I remember it." He said pretty much to no one but himself but Jaraiya was smiling behind him.

When Naruto spoke, the two ninjas that watched the front gate lifted their heads to see Naruto and Jaraiya were standing there. They knew the one with long white, spiky hair was Jaraiya but the other one they weren't to sure. Even though the colors Naruto wore wasn't the same that his father wore, he practically looked identical. The duo front gate ninjas had to double takes when the saw Naruto. They even had to look at the mountain that had all the five Hakage's face carved into. Even though they were young when the Yondaime Hokage died, they still knew what he looked like. So when Naruto was standing there they nearly fainted. Finally one of them used there hand at Jaryai and waved him over, while Naruto just stood there still taking in the village. "Excuse me Gama Sennin, I must ask, who is this man with you?"

Jaryai just laughed making the two ninjas sitting be hind the desk confused, "That my friend, is Uzumaki Naruto."

"No way! He looks just like the forth." The one who didn't speak first said. Everyone knew when they just said the number that they meant the hokage's. Jaryai just laughed because he was one of the few that knew the real reason why Naruto looked like the forth outside of his clothing. That was because Naurto was the forth's kid. Then the two that had been gone for so long. They began to walk towards the blonds apartment to relax before seeing everyone. As they walked, on another street Sakura was heading to the front with the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad" to the gate to get the pedestrian traffic ledger.

When she got the where the gate was and received the ledger, the two ninja told them that they have something back in the village waiting for them. Only once they see it would they believe it. The first thing Sakura thought was Naruto. _They have to mean that Naruto is back. I hope that he is, I have to go see him if he is._ It had been two weeks over two and a half years since Naruto left. For the past couple weeks everyday she had gone to the gate in hoping that he would show up or the two ninjas there would tell her that he came in. She wasn't nervous the first week but she was beginning to get a little nervous as the second week went on that maybe something came up.

Though now she had to head straight to the two spots that knowing Naruto, he should be at. She knew that it had been two and half years so something could have changed and that he may not be at the two places she had in mind. First she past was Ichiraku Ramen. Everyone that knew Naruto, knew the kid loved this place. Pretty much everyone loved this place but Naruto was on a different level of love for it. When she saw that the blonde wasn't there she headed to his apartment and hoping that is where he is. Finally as she got closer she saw Jaryai and seeing him meant that Naruto had to be close. She looked around as she got closer and then looked up and saw him. _Is it him? Is that really Naruto?_ There on top on a one of the poles that were through out the village was Naruto, who stood crouched and looked a bird of prey looking for his next meal. I mean this is the first time Naruto could see the whole village in a long time so of coarse he's gonna be looking around like this. Even though she had never seen the Yondaime in person, she swore Naruto looked like someone she had seen. So she thought about it and remembered something. While studying under the current Hukage, she would be asked to help move files on occasion. One time being a file on the Yondaime, a photo fell out and she got to see what he looked like. Not just the face that was carved into the mountain.

"Nar- Naruto is that you up there? When did you get back to the village Naruto?"

"Sakura!" He said excited but then showed a slightly sad face just for the slightest second possible. Sakura though, she saw it and slightly saw the shield that he had been having up. Back to his cheery self he jumped down, "I just got back like five minutes or so ago. I wanted to stop back home before I went around." _He looks so much more mature than when he left. Even the way he holds himself and is dressed. He looks like a leader, like he has really changed._ Then Sakura looked in his eyes and noticed something but couldn't place. _His eyes look different, yes still the blue he had but the pupils have changed I think. Yeah they are definitely elongated and not round anymore. The cheeryness that he has always had is still there but something else is in them too. Like he had gone through a lot on this journey. What could he have gone through that could really effect his eyes. There was even a hint of sadness in them. Also his hair has a hint of red in at the roots._ After that she noticed his left hand. _What happened that you still have your hand bandaged up. You always have healed fast and would get out of any wrap or cast you could as fast as you could. Though here you stand with a wrapped hand. It had to have just happened._ She thought as didn't know yet that his arm had been wrapped since two months after he left the village.

Immediately Sakura went up and hugged him after he had spoke. This really put the blond in complete shock. _She's never hugged me. What is with this? Something isn't right._ "So you look like you have changed since you left."

"Yeah I have." There, now, not just in his eyes but what she saw was now in his voice. She caught what she thought she saw in his eyes in his words. _Naruto what could have happened to you out there?_ "You look like you have changed to." Back to his cheery voice, like nothing was in his voice just a second ago.

"Yeah I have been through a lot of training thanks to Lady Tsunade. So do I look more like a woman?" When she asked the question Sakura actually began to blush. _Please say yes._

"Yes you do Sakura. You really do, you look... you look good." In the last sentence had the same voice that he had when he answered if he had changed. This time it was because he hated admitting it that she looked beautiful because he knew she liked Sasuke. Yes he loved her and was happy if she was happy but it still hurt. Jaryai mouth dropped and eyes opened wide because he realized his student caught one of those hidden meaning questions. _Did he just catch on to that and not let it blow over his head,_ Jaryai thought _._ Then Sakura thought, _Of coarse he wouldn't see… hold up. Did he just say I look more like a women and that I look good? No way._ Then she caught the voice he just use. _He still feels bad, this isn't good. Why is he like this?_

Then Konohamaru stepped up, like the rest besides Sakura, oblivious the other emotions besides happiness in Naruto's voice and eyes. "Hey Naruto check this out." In a poof a smoke he changed to a hot naked woman with smoke covering her boobs and her lower regions. "Check on my new sexy jutsu."

Naruto chuckled for a second but stopped shortly after. "Konohamaru, I'm not like that anymore. There is a time and place for jutsu like that and now is not the time. Doing it here is just below you Konohamaru." _Maybe he has changed not just from what he's been through but also in maturity._ "I will say I did create a new one but now is not the time or place to show you. We are in front of women here." _Guess I couldn't expect him to create a new one. Still though, I didn't expect Naruto to say that._

"Yes boss." Konohamaru said slightly sad that his idol did that. But knew that Naruto was right that this wasn't the time nor was it the place. Quickly turning back to his normal self. "Well Naruto it is great to have you back. We gotta head out but we need to hang soon." Naruto nodded.

Then Sakura spoke, "Naruto, I know you just got back but Lady Tsunade wanted me to bring you to her as soon as I saw you."

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

The Sakura looked a Jaryai and saw that he had all of his things and Naruto had none. "Hang on, where is your stuff Naruto?"

"Oh it's away. You see this cloak well on the back of each shoulder are the seals. The seals send what I want to and from my apartment, where things are stored. Then in both wrist of my shirt there are seals that I can use to get any of my weapons."

Sakura could only stair in shock. "Wow that cloak and shirt are awesome."

"Yeah I know they are, I love them. Lets head over to Grandma Tsunade now." Everyone just laughed as the trio now began to head to the Hukage office.

Sakura and Naruto walked next to each other with Jaryai hanging a little behind. "So what is with the clothing change?" Sakura decided to ask turning her head to get a good look at him. _Well Naruto definitely looks physically better than before._ It had been an unnaturally quiet trip to the Hukage, especially quiet for having Naruto around.

"Oh it was, a training accident that caused my clothes to get destroyed." Clearly he was was hiding the true reason.

Sakura had have enough of this charade that Naruto was trying to have. Quickly she stopped grabbing him by the shoulders and made him face her. "Jaryai just continue, I need to have a conversation with Naruto in private." The Sage looked confused but nodded and continued on leaving the other two. Once he was out of hearing and roughly out of sight from the crowed, Sakura pushed Naruto in an ally way against a building. "Ok Naruto what is with you? I know you're trying to seem happy but you're keeping something away. What happened to you while you were gone? For example I know for a fact you hate wearing bandages but hear you are wearing on on you left hand. Also what is with your eyes? Your pupils aren't like the normal round ones. They are elongated ones. Then your hair has red in the roots now."

"Nothing happened that you need to worry about." _Not like you would care that the fox saved me, Sakura. All you care about is Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that._

Sakura quickly slapped him. "We are teammates. Tell me what is wrong so I can help you if I need to. So I can help you as a friend."

"You wanna help? Fine! You wanna help as a friend? Fine! My eyes? Fine! My hair? Fine! My left hand? You wanna know why its wrapped? Fine I'll show you! You won't like it but you clearly won't stop bothering me about it either." Naruto was basically yelling and was beyond upset at the moment. He had just got back and here, someone who had never really cared for him is acting like she always had.

Naruto slowly began to take his cloak and mesh off. He than slowly began to pull up his shirt. As soon as it began to come up he heard a gasp come from Sakura. Naruto had several scars going up his body. Most were stab wounds that were two to three inches long. The most severe one was one in the middle of his chest, just left of his heart. Unlike the other scars, this one was jagged. It was three to four inches big. The stab wound went diagonal along his chest, from left to right.

"Oh you think this is something. Wait to you see this. You know my quick healing? Well it doesn't really work to well on severe injuries. Like really severe injuries. That chest wound is nothing compared to this." Clearly his emotions about this came out. He was frustrated and annoyed. "About two months after I left we got a lead on Sasuke." _No! He got this because of me. Oh my god. It was because of the promise I made him make._ "We were tracking this ninja for a few days before we decided to confront. When we confronted him, of corse he would fight back. We didn't know he knew he had a Sharingan because he had always kept it deactivated. We didn't know this when we initiated it, when we did it was to late to pull out. Do you know how pain having your whole forearm covered in black flames? The flame can only be put out by a high level sealing scroll or by the caster. Do you know the pain of your flesh being burned away? It hurts like hell. On top of that I couldn't seal the flame off my arm until the fight was over because Jaryai is the only one that has a scroll capable of it. When the fight was done and the fire was in the scroll, the only things left was a very little bit of muscle and my bones. Only enough muscles to keep the bones in its place. I could see my bones Sakura. I was bleeding out and there was only one way to save myself for the moment, before I could move to any like a hospital. The one way was to have the fox pump an insane amount of it's chakra into me. Specifically pump a large amount into my left arm. It didn't come with out side effects, hence why my eyes aren't normal. Why my canines are sharper and my whisker marks are a little more prominent and my hair color has changed. Even with my healing on top of that and getting to the hospital, it took another month to heal to so that there was skin and muscle covering it normally. Another month to get it functioning to where it is today. The recovery time took so long because my body had to remake all the nerves in my arm thats below my elbow. Now it has looked like this ever since."

With that his arm was completely exposed for Sakura to see. The first thing was just gasp. "That's exactly why I keep it wrapped up." _I knew I shouldn't have shown her. I don't want her pity._

"Oh my god Naruto. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry." _The pain I have put him through because he just wanted me to keep me happy. Because he loved me._ The arm from the elbow down, including the fingers was pretty much all scar tissue. It wasn't really any smooth skin anywhere. The only area that really had any normal skin was that on the palm side of his hand. It was all bumpy and rough everywhere else. She stepped forward and touched Naruto's arm, causing him to gasp now. No one had touched it besides the medical staff that treated it. He hadn't even showed anyone what it looked like. Let alone tell them what was wrong with it. She began to run her fingers on it, feeling every bump and rough spot on it. Next she stepped even close wrapped her as she hugged him. Naruto didn't know what to do beside hug back.

Naruto can see the sad look on her face. "Hey don't worry. I still have full function off my hand. I also got a lot of injuries and scars from other vicious attacks. So please don't worry at all. I'm just doing what I promised you. I know when we get him back, it'll make…" He didn't get to finish and the reason he didn't actually shocked both parties. He was stopped by Sakura placing her lips on Naruto, kissing him. A nice quick little peck on the lips. Quickly he grabbed her and pushed her to arms length. "What was that?"

"That was just a little kiss. It was the only way to shut you up." She blushed before getting serious and sad. "Naruto I'm so sorry for all the pressure, stress, everything I have put on you. After you left I realized how much you've done for me, to make me happy. All at the cost of your own happiness. You have almost gave you life on several occasions to save me. Even though you were revived, you did give your life once to bring Tsunade here just to save Sasuke for me. Then here you are risking your life and have permanently scared your body just for my happiness. What have I ever given you in return, a cold shoulder. I don't know when but during the past two and a half years I've been thinking about everything and realized I have feelings for you. I know this seems like an excuse to get you to stop chasing after Sasuke but it's not. I realized that I really care for you more than Sasuke now. He never once was there to help me, go out of his way for me or save in time of real need. Here you were stepping up and helping a women you love, that showed you nothing back. I'm so sorry. I know you don't deserve someone like me but I had to get that off my chest."

Naruto just stood there speechless. He did agree that this seemed a little suspicious but it was nice that women he loves confess that she now likes him. "I… I don't know what to say Sakura. I… I do love you but this does seem like you're trying to get me to stop going after Sasuke. Which I will not stop doing. He is my friend too and needs to come home. If you even think that you like me, then I hope you respect that. You do not get to say that I don't deserve you. Sure there was times that I was upset that you didn't recognize me for what I did to you. I mean what I did for you but I just forgot about it. How about this. It's been two and a half years, right? Well if you want to get together how about we just start over. From the beginning?"

"Ok Naruto, that works for me. We can start over and I will not stop you from going after Sasuke." Sakura quickly gave Naruto another hug and quick kiss. Naruto honestly even everything was said and the two kisses, he still questioned everything but went with it. _Something feels off about her. There is no way she could have became like this. Could she? There has to me an alternative motive._ "Now lets get to the tower." With that Naruto rewrapped his arm and hand, putting his glove back on. Then shortly after Sakura grabbed his hand. _What is with her?_

Shortly after that the two stood with Jayrai in front of Tsunade. "Naruto, boy have you changed. Really like the new clothing and boy do you look like the Yondaime." Causing Naruto cheeks to slightly turn red.

"Yes I have grandma and thanks for liking the new style. It legit just slowly came to me." _The is no doubt that you're your father's son. You may have your mother's attitude but your look and dress style is definitely his fathers._ Was what Tsunade could think of when she saw Naruto.

Then Tsunade saw Naruto's left hand and finally noticed his eyes and hair were different? "What happened to you left arm? Also your eyes and hair, what happened?" With that all three of the people standing cringed. Tsunade could clearly see for a fact something happened. She knew, like Sakura, that Naruto hated being in a cast or be wrapped for any amount of period. It was a struggle to get him to follow doctors orders. The fact that he is wrapped, was a red flag. "Naruto what happened to you? Tell me now."

"Well it started…" Naruto told her the whole story not in the same tone that he told Sakura. Still the same story though with the same details if not a little more.

"Oh my god Naruto that's horrible. Let me see it." Naruto took his glove off and undid the wrap again. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto that shouldn't have happened. If only I was with you I could have helped make it heal better."

"Hey it's ok, you had to be here and help the village. While pervey sage and I had our training to do. The people in that village we went to did the best they could and my body along with the fox did the best we could. It did hurt like nothing else but I'm alive and thanks to my healing I have full movement of it. The only thing is that it doesn't look good. Enough about that though." Tsunade felt horrible about what happened but respected his wish to continue.

"So I assume your training was a success and that you have become stronger Naruto?"

"You know it Grandma." Naruto being his hyper self.

"Good there is someone I want you to go up against. I've kept him off missions the last two weeks. Almost sent him on a mission to find you guys. Well he's out there." She pointed to the windows. With that Naruto headed to the window and opened it and saw none other that Kakashi.

"So, Naruto, you went and got all grown up?"


	2. Leaving Again

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 of the story. First thing though I would like to thank everyone for the comment.** **Also I want to thank everyone for all the follows and favorite. Out of all the stories I have on the site, this story by far had best response on the first chapter I have gotten. The comments I have received have been helpful in the progress of the story.** **Especially iyaoyas comment on the story. It was nice knowing that the set up to the story was liked.**

 **I know Gaara is Naruto's best friend but I'm going to try and have their relationship be more on the lines that they consider each other like siblings. I mean they are both jinchuriki which is a bond that is stronger than a normal friendship. Especially as all jinchuriki are treated the same everywhere, only another jinchuriki will know how one feels.**

 **Please not to much hate in the comments and give me the best feed back possible. Feedback regarding grammar would be great. I hadn't have much time to review this.**

 **Finally do not own anything Naruto related. Thanks. Now to the next chapter.**

 **Note Update (11/10/14): Went back and tried to rework the scene with Teuchi since I felt that scene was pretty rough. I just went and fixed the dialog. Especially what Teuchi says in that scene.**

* * *

(The events happening in the Sand Village, regarding the capturing of Gaara, is the same as in the anime.)

Shortly after Naruto and Sakura met Kakashi in the Hokage's office they had left to grab food before the challenge, the Hokage herself set up. Before they left though Naruto did give Kakashi a present that he had gotten on his travels. It was a pre-release copy of the new Make Out series book and signed by the one and only Pervy Sage. Kakashi had never left the Hokage's office so fast, this was to get as much reading as he could in before the two hours he had before the test began.

So the duo walked around the streets of Konoha trying to find food or something to do. Sakura was actually about to ask Naruto if he wanted to get Ichiraku. _So do I just say, 'hey Naruto want to get food?' Ugh I don't want to seem to rushed or anything. I know he won't make the first move. It's just how he it._ Right as she opened her mouth Naruto spoke, "Hey Sakura, I'm... I'm gonna head home. I have yet to be in there and it's been two and half years. I will see you at the meeting spot. See ya." With that the blond hair kid was gone. She expected him to start running but he didn't. He made one hand symbol and spun. All that was left was dust spinning from where he kicked it up. _Darn it Naruto I was gonna ask you out. Grrrr._

It was finally time for the test. The blond and pink haired duo was standing and waiting for there sensei to show up. It was at the fence that surrounded the training field. Just like normal he showed up a half hour late. "Sorry I was late I got…

"Lost on the path of life. Or was it a cat that go in you way? Either way we know." The finished angrily while the white haired man just laughed at them.

"Ok guys lets head to the training field." Quickly the three were off at a running pace. It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the field.

"This is the place. The place where Team 7 began." Naruto said slightly depressed now.

"Oh yes this is where we had our initial test. Sasuke was with us back then. Thats a long time ago." Immediately Naruto fell on his knees with his head in the ground. While his fist pound the ground. He was sad cause he lost his friend. Sakura just bent over sad too but for different reasons. Yes she was sad for Sasuke being gone. She was also sad though because remembering him made her remember all the pain she had put Naruto through. "Well guys if you wanna beat him and bring him back you had to get better. If I know him he wouldn't have been sitting around the last couple of years. So lets see if you have gotten any better. The test is the exact same as the first one we had." He held up two silver bells. "This time though I will not be holding back. I also think I need to use this." With that he placed the bells back on his waist. After he raised his head band over his covered eye, revealing his Sharingan. "Let's begin. Rule two of shinobi, taijutsu."

Quickly the Sakura ran to the bushes behind them, waiting to make her move. Naruto just stared at Kakashi, who quickly threw three shurikens at him. Right as they were about to hit Naruto jumped up, which was predicted by Kakashi by throwing more shurikens. What happened next was not expected. Naruto made a clone, which grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the incoming projectiles. While spinning to launch the real one at his sensei. Half way there Naruto went invisible again and appeared behind Kakashi. Trying to kick his head. If it wasn't for Kakashi being a Jonin and having a Sharingan, he would have been hit. Even as it was he only just missed, Naruto actually go some hairs on the silver head's head. Quickly puffing in to a cloud of smoke dropping a log where he was.

Sakura stepped forward towards Naruto and yelled at him for not realizing that would happen. Then she quickly began to look around. Up. Down. Left. Right. _One spot left._ With that Sakura pooled a large sum of chakra into her fist. Once there was enough she immediately punched the grown. The grown began to crumble from underneath them. With a few pieces came out of the ground. One being Kakashi-sensei, who gave the a 'what the hell was that' to the duo in front of him. Even Naruto gave her the same expression just from behind. _If I don't watch how I act around her, she's gonna kill me._

The silver head quickly took to the forest and the two followed. Eventually they stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "Rule two of shinobi, genjutsu." Kakashi quickly made a hand symbol and casted his genjutsu. The way the duo were set up it only effect the Sakura. For her she appeared in a clearing. It was like a dream she didn't know how she got there. She only knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to find Sasuke. Sakura of all people should have realized she was trapped in a genjutsu and released herself. For some reason she couldn't release herself or she didn't even realize she was trapped, Naruto didn't know.

While her actual body was just standing there Naruto began to defend her body. Kakashi came forward and threw a punch. Naruto blocked and went for a kick to the shins, which the copy-cat jumped over. In the air he made a shadow clone behind the blonde. While the blonde was still leaning back from his kick the clone went to punch his face. Quickly Naruto leaped into the air sideways and spun to dodge the punch. Once landed he was facing the clone. He then kicked backed at the real one and punched the clone. He hit the real one but the clone dodged the punch. This Naruto opened who was then punched in the gut and sent flying in to the tree. _Come on Sakura free yourself. You've always been good with genjutsu. I can't do this all by myself._

In Sakura head she began to run. For some reason she felt that she had to find Sasuke and that he was near. "Sasuke where are you?" Quickly she weaved threw trees until she got to a cliff where Sasuke was. He was just standing there looking over the edge. "Sasuke please come back me to the village. Sasuke please. Our village needs you. Our team needs you. I need you." Now her last sentence wasn't the kind of 'I need you' that a person who liked someone would say. She said it meaning she just wanted her friend back. The whole time she didn't realize Naruto was hearing this. Which he didn't take well, he didn't notice Sakura said that last sentence in a different way. _She was just lying to me. She never liked me. She was only saying that to try and get me to stop going after Sasuke. I knew it. Well I got news for you little Miss. Pinkete I'm not stopping. He's my friend and I want him back._

His anger, well more like frustration but yes there was anger, was rising. He didn't even notice orange chakra began to flow through him until he was covered. Slowly it began to come and float off of him. It wasn't the nine-tailed cloak, but just a spiral that formed around him. It looked like the way the chakra came off of him during the his mission to the Land of the Waves. His eyes became red and his canine teeth elongated and sharpened even more. His fingers got longer and nails became like claws. He was just one step away from being on all fours in the cloak form. Right at the moment the genjutsu was released. Sakura began to realize what had happened until she felt a large amount of chakra right next to her. Slowly she turned her head and saw Naruto surrounded in orange chakra. Quickly understanding that she spoke out loud what she said in the genjutsu and Naruto heard and took it the wrong way. _How could I not have noticed the genjutsu. Damn it Sakura now Naruto must think you lied to him. He's never going to forgive me. Naruto is nice and you can mess up around him and he will forgive you. You lie to him and he catches you or you betray him, he will never forgive you. Nice going Sakura, how are you going to get yourself out of this? Hmmm…_ And led to is what Naruto felt.

Naruto hand had the same swirling like affect of there own with chakra. Naruto just stared at his hand as he turning it back and forth while moving his fingers. "You see Kakashi-sensei." With that he looked a his sensei straight in the eyes. A look of pure evil, the look of a predator with all the intent to kill it's prey. Kakashi, at the moment felt his sweat dropped. Now he wasn't trying to figure out how to out smart his students. He was trying to figure out how he was going to survive until morning.

Tsunade, Jaryai and Shizune were all standing in the trees ready to jump and stop the fight but for some reason they all had the feeling of waiting a little longer before they acted. They had been hiding so they could watch with out distracting the people fighting "You see I could use this power. Allow the cloak form of the nine-tailed fox to kick in and beat you. It would be over in a heart beat. I know I can, I've beaten pervy-sage that way. That wouldn't be fair to you. So I will keep it the chakra at this level, which is harder than you think. I can feel the fox's chakra trying to make it go into the cloak form and win. It's just, if I can keep it here then I can learn to control the chakra more. Also I like this form it has most of the pros as the cloak and my skin doesn't peal off me. Just leaving me in blood and muscle. Also at this stage I'm still conscious and have full control of my body." Kakashi, knew about the cloak form because before the test he talked to Jaryai about the training the two did that past couple years. He knew Jaryai was beaten and that at four tails the skin pealed off Naruto's body and that he loses complete consciousness. He had yet seen the scar or know that he was nearly killed. All Kakashi knew is that it was strong enough to beet the Sannin. Sakaura on the other hand had no idea what was going on. Had no idea what Naruto was talking about. When he talked about his skin pealing off and being left in blood an muscle because of the chakra she began to cry. _How could he use the chakra knowing that could happen to him?_

"Naruto calm down. I'm here for you. Please just relax and use your normal chakra. Come on it's you and me now."

"Are you sure about that?" He growled back at her. This made her step back as she felt the venom in his words. She knew what he meant and it hurt. "Lets just get this over with." With that he just bursted forward in an insane amount of speed. An amount of speed that only the sage knew of. Kakashi couldn't even substitute himself with something. Before he knew what happened he was on his back and Naruto stood over him holding the bells. "We win. I'm getting food then going home, I need sleep. Grandma you can come out now I know you are hiding, here's the bells. I'll see you in the morning." Tsunade was shocked that he was able to detect her. When he is like this, he has better awareness and could slightly sense chakra signatures around him. Quickly the red chakra faded away and his looks became back to what there were before the fight as he walked away from anyone.

Everyone was now surprised about his attitude change. Quickly Sakura came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto calm down. Let me come with you to get some food. Let me explain…"

Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto stopped and looked directly at her. When she met his gaze she saw his eyes and it wasn't the blue ones, the ones she liked. The ones he just had when he just powered down. It was the red ones filled with anger and hatred. "Don't you even try to explain anything. You've done enough." With that Naruto was gone up into the trees on his way back to the village. _God how could I have been so stupid. Of corse it was to good to be true. I should have just denied I liked her and I couldn't have just kept helping her from the shadows like I always have. Now I feel heart broken. Damn it. Ugh I need ramen._

Back at where the test was, everyone just stood in shocked. Four of the five people there had the gazes at Sakura. "Sakura, what happened between you two?" The fifth hokage asked out of confusion. Everyone could tell the behavior from Naruto wasn't normal in the slightest. Sakura went on to explaining everything that happened since Naruto arrival. Her telling him that she like him to what she said in the genjutsu. They all just sighed in understanding of what happened. Kakashi, himself felt bad. Yes a genjutsu like that can and would be cast and used in actual combat but he felt bad for doing it in practiced. He was the reason, Naruto at the moment felt lied to. He knew how Naruto acted when he was lied to. He could only guess what will happen when he finds out about his parents and about Jayrai being his godfather. Sakura took off quickly after, she had to find him.

Quickly Naruto was in the village and seated at his favorite ramen shop. "Hey old man."

"Who's that? Only one person calls me that." Teuchi said bad not even turning around to look at the blond.

"Do you not recognize me, old man?"

Now Teuchi decided that he should turn around and when he did his jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe that his favorite customer has finally returned after so long. "Naruto you are actually back. All the bowls you get to night are on me."

"Thank you so much old man. I'll take two bowls of miso to begin with." The old man nodded but could tell something was bothering the blond. He knew that Naruto had aged so he wouldn't be as energized about Ramen since he has matured. Though he was far less energized than he expected even for the boy to have matured.

"Naruto, you have come here enough for me to know how you act. So I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it?"

The blond huffed but nodded so that Teughi knew he would explain. Teuchi was one of the few people that had been nice to him since he was little. He was also one of the few people he felt the most comfortable opening up too. "So I got back here today and the girl I like said she had feelings for me. I was suspicious that she had another reason behind just saying that to me. I mean she always like this other guy, than all of a sudden she says she likes me. It didn't feel right. I mean that is a little suspicious, right? Then we were just in a training session and she was placed in a genjutsu. In the jutsu the person she previously liked, but apparently doesn't anymore, was in it. When I'm guessing she saw him she said somethings but ended it with saying, 'I need you.' She lied to me and doesn't like me. Which mean she only said she like me because of some other motive. I don't like liars. It just sucks that it was the person I liked is a person that lied to me."

There was a few moments had past before Teuchi responded. "Naruto my boy, did you consider that you miss understood the context of her sentence. Hmm context may not be the right word. How about meaning instead of context? Anyway you think she said, 'I need you,' meaning that she wants him back so she can like him. Making you feel like just a replacement to the other person. Right?" Naruto nodded. He didn't necessarily feel like a replacement but understood exactly what Teuchi was trying to get at. "What if that was not the context or meaning she meant the sentence to have? From what you told me, I do not think the way you think that sentence was said, was how she meant it to be. I believe she said the sentence in meaning that she just wanted her friend back. Not that she want the person she liked back. Do you understand?" _Oh my god that does makes sense. Well next time I see her, most likely tomorrow, I will talk to her._

Naruto nodded in agreement and understanding to what was said but spoke no more. The conversation ended there as he began to devour bowl after bowl of ramen. His mood did began to lift as the time went on. As he ate the two talked about life. Naruto found out that Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, had taken the night off to hang out with a boy she had met. After ten bowls Naruto began to feel full and was just about to leave. When he was just about to get off his seat he heard a familiar voice. The voice that belonged to a certain pink haired girl. Even though he now understood what Sakura actually was meaning and was going to apologize for his reaction earlier he really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Naruto there you are. I had been looking all over trying to find you. We need to talk because I need to clarify what I said during our sparing match."

"Sakura I now understand what you meant. It's just I'm tired and don't want to have this conversation at the moment."

"Well I do, we can talk as I walk with you to your place." Naruto gave that look that just voiced, fine. He knew he wouldn't get her to leave. "Thank you."

"Hey can I get one bowl to go please?" Quickly he got one and left. "Ok come on Sakura lets talk. I know that you meant that you want him back a friend not as someone you like. I'm sorry for my reaction. You know it's still strange that you would confess to me, that you like me. I will accept your confession because I like you too. That is why I was hurt so much earlier because I felt lied to from someone I liked. I'm sorry for my over reaction."

"No don't apologize I completely understand how you reacted. I would have acted the same way if all this time you had been saying you like Ino but then suddenly said you liked me. Which was then was followed by what happened at the training fields today. Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow at 7 I'll come over then we can head out and get something to eat."

"Ok that sounds good." What happened next surprised Naruto. Sure Sakura went in for a hug which he expected. While they hugged though he lowered his head and initiated a kiss. Which was planted on the lips of the pinkette. It was still as quick as the one earlier but there was a lot more emotion and meaning in it. "Well I'm going now Skaura. I'll see you tomorrow." The next day though changed everything.

It was morning time and a brown bird flew in. Not just any bird. It was the Sand Village's fast messenger bird. Quickly the Hokage got the message and called Team Kakashi into her office. Normally there would be chit chat. Especially because she wanted to make sure Naruto was ok. Now though was not the time. "You three I have a mission for you. This will me a S rank mission. The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki. Your mission will be to go to the Sand Village and rescue him. As soon as Team Guy returns from their current mission I will send them as back. Do you understand?" All three nodded. "Good, you have an hour to get ready."

Sakura felt bad for Gaara but was feeling bad for Naruto. She knew the two had a strong bond especially with both being Jinchuriki. Hopefully he can keep his head. Naruto on the other hand was infuriated at what has happened. How could the Sand let this happen to their leader. On top of that Gaara was his best friend almost to the point of considering him as a brother. No one hurts Naruto's precious people and gets away with it.

They were all at the gate and were waiting to leave. When they left Naruto took off at insane speed towards the sand. His eyes immediately went red and the ground got crushed under his first step. The two in his team looked in shocked and tried to keep up. "Naruto slow down." The silver head yelled.

"How can you say, 'slow down.' Gaara is in danger and needs to be saved. He's jinchuriki just like me, that makes him like family. I will not have my family hurt." After that everyone was quite. After a few hours they had caught up with Gaara's sister, Temari. Quickly they told her what is happening and the four now travel together. After another several hours they decided to camp for the night. Everyone had gone to sleep. All except for the jinchuriki who just couldn't sleep. To relax Naruto headed to the lake near by. _Maybe a nice swim or soak will help cool me off._

Quickly the blonde left the camp and was at the river that was like a five to ten minute walk away. Making short work of all of his clothes before he entered the water. He even took off the wrapping on his arm. It was so quiet and peaceful. There was no clouds in the sky and all the stars were out. Also the moon was so bright. Naruto just decided to float in the water. The current was to strong that he had to worry going down stream. He was in perfect peace.

Sakura woke up randomly and looked around. She realized that Naruto was missing. Quickly she began to move around the camp until she heard a splash. Heading that way she saw recent tracts of someone walking. Right before she got into the clearing the river was in she saw a set a clothes. All nicely folded up and on top of each other. Under were a pair of shoes, to prevent the dirt getting on the clothes. Realizing they were Naruto's she looked around to see where he was and noticed a being in the water. Studying it more she saw the blond hair and his blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be illuminated from the moon. The look was very cool and she found it very attractive.

She was about to step out and join him but she looked back at the pile by her. Looking at the stack of clothes she noticed a pair of underwear. Even though it could be no one else's underwear but Naruto's it still took her minute to acknowledge that it was. When that happened she began to feel her cheeks heat up. This was the first time Naruto had made her blushed. It wasn't just anything that made her blush. It wasn't like he was embarrassing her, or anything. It was watching Naruto swimming naked in front of her that made her blush. _Look at his body. The muscles are all well defined. They aren't big or anything, they are just very cut and defined. There are so many scars but his body still looks attractive. He looks handsome._ Sakura thought with a smile. She had seem him shirtless when he first came back. This time though it was different. This time she admiring his body, not looking at the scars. Then she saw his arm and immediately felt bad. She didn't care anymore that he was naked, she just wanted to apologize for having him go through the pain of his arm again. He knew he got not just because of her promise to her but also because he trying to find his friend. Yet it still hurt her when she saw and made her feel like she was the one to blame for it.

After a little bit Naruto turned and was looking at her. She wasn't sure if he could see her, actually she was sure he couldn't see her but they were definitely making eye contact. Immediately heat flooded all over her body again and her sadness went away. With that Naruto began to walk out of the water. _I can't sit here and watch this. Yes you can. Now you can't. He's my boyfriend. Not yet, it isn't official yet but still. Oh it's close enough. This isn't right though._ Sakura was busy with her internal argument that she didn't see Naruto was at waist level in the water. Looking back she now saw that. _No I can't look, he needs his privacy. Once we become officially together, I will get to see him in that way. I've already seen more than I probably should have._ After that she darted back to the camp.

Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and just assumed it was an animal. Not that it was Sakura that had been 'spying' on him. After air drying a little, since he had no towel, he got his clothes on and returned to camp. Quickly again getting changed into something a little more comfortable for the night before falling asleep. Even though he went to sleep after everyone else, he woke up before everyone else. He need to get to Gaara, he wan't going to let him be hurt again. One again he got changed and waited for everyone to get up.

Sakura at first got a little red faced when she woke up. Now remembering everything that happened last night. Remembering that she 'spied' on Naruto who was swimming naked in the river. Shaking her head she got rid of that and also got changed. Shortly after she woke up so did everyone else. Today if they ran at full speed all day and ate while they ran. They may be able to make it to Sand Village by tomorrow morning after they woke up.

That is exactly what happened. The third day of this mission they had arrived in the Sand Village early that morning.


	3. Understanding and Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 of this story. First thing, I would like to thank everyone for the comments and views.** **Also I want to thank everyone for all the follows and favorite. Out of all the stories I have on the site, along with the best opening response to a story as I said in the last chapter. This story now also has the most views in one day after I had posted the second chapter. On that day I had received over 700 views on the story. It also has the most reviews out of all my stories. So thank you everyone who has took the time to read, view and review the story up until now. I will do my best to keep making chapters for the story that you guys will like.**

 **I went back to the last chapter and reworked the dialogue in the** **Teuchi scene. The way it was just didn't feel right to me. Also I know Naruto accepts the fact, that he is most likely wrong about how he reacted to Sakura earlier pretty quickly. It's just Naruto felt bad for acting the way he did and he loves Sakura. Yes he has matured more than what he was in canon but he can still be a little naive and jump on the train of the other meaning Sakura could have meant pretty easily. Also Teuchi said it and Naruto trust Teuchi a great amount.**

 **Now in this chapter I talk about Naruto's childhood. It stays primarily along the lines of the canon version. There are some slight changes though that make it more intense, for lack of a better term, than the original. I don't go into to much detail but enough to get the point across for the scene I use it in.**

 **There has been much hate in the comments and lets try to keep it that way. Also please give me the best feedback possible. Feedback regarding grammar would be great. Since I hadn't have much time to review this. I may have missed some spelling from the show and books because of my computer autocorrect. If you see any please let me know.**

 **Finally I do not own anything Naruto related. Thanks. Now to the next chapter.**

* * *

The four shinobis had arrived in the Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Sand. As they got there a shinobi that was on guard waiting for them. He ran up to Temari and told her everything. Like that Kazekage had been captured but they all knew that. He did explain how the fight went down and that it took place over the village. That shocked all four of the people arriving to the village. Especially the sheer amount of sand that Gaara was wielding. Then he went on to tell them something they didn't know. That being that Temari's brother, Kankuro, had been poised by the one any only Master Puppeteer, Sasori. Also the poison that was used in that fight is unknown to them and they are doing all they can to treat him. Even with the treatments they are doing he doesn't seem to be getting better. That is when Sakura spoke up, "Hello I'm Haruno Sakura and I have been trained under Lady Tsunade. I will be happy to give my assistance in helping to save Kankuro." All the Temari and the messenger could do was thank her.

Shortly after they had made it to the hospital. Where they found Kankuro laying on a bed with multiple doctors around them. Also with two elderly people off to the side. Finally there was Baki standing next to the elderly two. Tamari immediately ran over to Kankuro to try comfort and help her brother. He was laying there in a white t-shirt and white shorts. He also didn't have his face paint in.

Sakura followed shortly after the sister, and put her hair into a ponytail. What she always does when she gets ready to treat a patient to get in to her zone. Lastly was Kakashi and Naruto who just walked in. As soon as they did though the elderly woman immediately ran to attack Kakashi. Yelling, "It's the White Fang!," at the top of her lungs. Naruto looked confused at who this 'White Fang' could be. Kakashi just looked shocked that someone remembered his father and though he was his father.

Naruto stepped in front of his sensei and blocked the attack. Right as that happened the elderly man spoke. "Chiyo stop that right now. That isn't the White Fang, look."

Chiyo stopped from continuing her attack and took a better look at the leaf shinobi that stood there shocked. "You're right Ebizo. I'm so sorry sir, you just look like one of the shinobis that had caused me a lot of problems in the past."

While that was going on Sakura figured at a way to help the suffering sand shinobi. She started ordering the other doctors away to get the items she needs. She was making a bubble that will go through Kankuro's body, using chakra, and extract most of the poison. Also collecting it so that she can create a antidote afterwords to remove the rest. Naruto just looked shocked at the pink hair girl, no pink haired women in his eyes. _She has changed so much. She looks so peaceful, well I don't know about thats the right word. She definitely does looks relaxed in this stressful situation. Tsunade has taught her so much while I was gone. What else could she have been taught?_ Naruto just had a little smirk on his face as he turned to leave the room. Allowing Sakura to have the space needed so that he's not a distraction while she is in her zone.

The silver head wast shocked at Naruto doing this. He was just about to tell Naruto that they should step out. _Wow Naruto seems to have matured a lot since I last saw him._ He followed the blond out and the elderly two followed behind the two. There was a bench right outside of the door. Naruto sat down. Followed by Kakashi to his right. Then went Chiyo and Ebizo. "Kakashi-sensei, who was the 'White Fang' that the lady thought you were?"

Kakashi sighed and took a deep breath before responding, "The White Fang was my father." Chiyo head quickly snapped looking at the silver head. Naruto gave an 'oh' look back at his sensei. Also he felt like this was a subject that his sensei didn't want to talk about so he didn't ask a follow up question. The no follow up question shocked his sensei that Naruto could realize that he didn't wasn't to talk about it.

"Well hopefully Sakura can do what she needs to do to save Kankuro. Then we can go and save Gaara." Not even noticing himself but when he said that last sentence he released a wave of strong chakra. Kakashi understood it because of knowing the blond that the two Jinchuriki so he had this power. He is also knows how his student feels about Gaara. The two elders though were shocked that this little blond, could release such a strong chakra pulse. They quickly looked at each other and thinking the same thing. _Who is this boy?_

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto I know you want to save him but I'm going to need you to calm down." Naruto nodded. The four just sat there in silence after that. Suddenly Chiyo leaned forward and just sat there with her eyes shut. The three began to panic and was just about to get help when she sat up with her eyes open.

Suddenly she started laughing. "Playing possum. Ha I got all you guys." She just continued to laugh and the others just gave a deadpan stair of 'really'. After that they all were sitting peacefully. The two villages only talking to the people from their village. After about a half hour or so, Sakura finally walked out and undid her ponytail. Then took her hand to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Tamari came out with a smile. With that the others had an idea of what Sakura was coming out to tell them.

"Ok so I got most of the poison out of his system. I also managed to save a sample to of the poison. With that I'm heading to where they make antidotes to do what I can to make one and get the last little bit out. Also so you guys can have the recipe of an antidote if this poison is to ever come up again."

Even though the four knew good news was going to come from her. They all released a sigh of happiness. Then finally the four stood up and thanked her. Baki came out and called Kakashi over to have a quick talk. The two elderly were about to head somewhere but Chiyo turned back to Sakura. "Thank for this but I must ask who trained you?"

"Oh the person who trained me was our Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She actually was the one who made sure that I came on this mission."

Chiyo clenched her teeth, she never like Tsunade. All because Tsunade could come up with an antidote to any poison that she threw at her in the last war. "Well isn't that good." The sarcasm was just flowing off her voice. "Well make sure you guys inform me and my brother when you guys head out to get the Kazekage." Sakura nodded. "Thank you. Come on brother, I need food and to get some things." With that Chiyo and Ebizo took there leave.

Tamari quickly took her leave saying, "I have to go back all my things to come with you guys on this journey. Also to get a small squad to accompany you." The two leaf shinobi nodded which only left those two.

"Hey Sakura nice job in there. You look so comfortable and that you know what you're doing." Sakura let out a slight blush because of the compliment. It wasn't that big of a blush but just enough to put a little pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks Naruto." Right as she was about to say something a doctor came out saying he will show her to the place where they keep all the herbs and what not that she needed. _Ugh why couldn't the doctor wait just a little longer. Grrr._ "Well I gotta go and make the antidote Naruto. Also because I know we are going to fight this puppeteer, I'll make sure to bring some just incase one of us get poisoned. Well bye."

As she left Kakashi came back to Naruto and told him some of the things that Baki told him. Like how they think they believe there was an inside man that let the two Akatsuki slip into the village and how they are missing a shinobi. He also told more detail about the puppeteer and how the other Akatsuki member was using explosives. After informing Naruto he made a note telling the Hokage to send reinforcements which he gave to Baki to send on a falcon. Then he summoned his hounds telling them to go out and recon around the village to find where the Akatsuki members are. He could do this because Kankuro was able to get a piece of clothing from his opponent.

They knew there would be some time since they had no idea where Gaara was and also how long the antidote to make would take. They did know even if everything went as shortly as possible that they would wait to the morning to leave no matter what. With that Baki lead them out of the hospital to the living quarters that they would at least spend the night in. Nothing really happened the rest of the day, Naruto just went off to train.

The next morning and Sakura didn't return to the sleeping quarters. She spent all night finding a way to mix the ingredients in just the right way to make the antidote. Finally at six in morning she found it and ran as fast as she could to the hospital. Quickly she had the staff brew a pot of tea and then put the antidote into it. Making it easier to give to Kankuro to drink it. Once that was done she quickly went to the sleeping quarters for the first time and passed out on the bed. After getting like five hours of sleep she woke up to being blinded by sunlight. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." She heard come from somewhere to her side. As she sat up she rubbed her eyes and allowed them to focus on what is going on. That's when she noticed Naruto sitting right next to her. "Well you're finally awake. Anyway Pakkun hasn't come back yet but he knows he's close. Since the smell of the Akatsuki member is getting really strong. As of now it's a least a two day travel. Which would be good because Grandma had to wait to send back since no teams were back yet. Today she is sending Team Guy to support and they should have left a couple hours ago. Most likely they will meet us at where Gaara is and not here."

"Sounds like a plan. Now though I would love to talk more about this mission but can I please get some food." Naruto just laughed and nodded, as the two left. The day went by quick it was late in the evening when Pakkun finally returned, by ending his summoning once he found the area and Kakashi noticed. Therefore knew to summon Pakkun back to find out where it is. After Pakkun pointed it out on a map Kakashi sent Pakkun to go find Team Guy and have them meat at where Gaara is held.

They knew it was in the evening but knew they had to leave know to get as close as possible tonight. They told Chiyo and she showed up saying she is coming. Something about she knew the puppeteer, they weren't fully sure but knew she would be in handy. Tamari stood there ready to go, even Gaara's student, Matsuri, stood next to the sister. There were also a few other shinobis there too. Right as they were about to leave Baki showed up. "Tamari, you and your team are to stay here. Let the leaf shinobi and Lady Chiyo, save Gaara."

"No, he is my brother and our Kazekage. Sand shinobi should be there there to save their Kazekage."

"I know that but we can't have our strongest forces leave the village. What if other villages find out that our leader is kidnapped and decide to attack us? Then if you left we would have enough of our strongest shinobi to protect the village. Also we need you to help in taking care of you other brother. Finally we do have Sand shinobi going with the Leaf to save out Kazekage."

Chiyo stepped forward. "That's right young one. I may be old but I'm still a shinobi of the Sand and I have plenty of fight left in me."

"Thats right Granny. See Temari, we have the help we need and have reinforcements coming to meet us where our brother is." Naruto stopped realizing what he said in that last bit. Everyone there looked shocked, even Naruto was a little. Yes, he pretty much considered Gaara as a brother but this was first time he actually had admitted it to himself. The ones that weren't to shocked were Temari and Kakashi. Those two knew exactly what he meant. The two Jonin knew ever since the chunin a few years ago that a knew a strong bond was forming between the red head and the blond. All stemming back to the fact the two were Jinchuriki and as being one you know what others go through. "Temari, on my life we will get him and bring him back alive." Tamari nodded and accepted that she had to stay. Knowing that Gaara had the best people going after him.

Shortly after the five shinobis took off. Once again Naruto took off and was in the front of the pack. _Come on Gaara you gotta fight whatever they are doing to you. You better be alive and if you're not I will revive and kill you myself. You are my brother and I will not let those close to me die. If any of those scum do harm you, I will make sure to kill them myself. That is a promise._ As he was thinking this his anger was rising and the people behind felt his killer intent rising exponentially. Looking back, "Come on we have to speed up. Gaara is suffering from what is happening." When he did look back his eyes had gone red, his whisker got even more pronounce and his teeth were also sharper then they were already were. His right hand began to turn into a claw.

It wasn't just Naruto who was upset about Gaara's kidnapping. The nine tailed fox was upset to say the least. Yes, the fox in him wasn't the biggest fan of her eight other siblings and would fight them. The one tail in particular was definitely not one of her favorite siblings and she fought him the most. Still she was very protective of them from outsiders. If a sibling got hurt from someone, oh would there would be hell to pay. She could tell her sibling was hurting right now. Which was also causing her chakra to flow out and into her container.

Chiyo was shocked and now was almost sure what it was about this boy but had to get confirmation. Sakura quickly sped up next to Naruto, "Hey Naruto I know you care a lot for Gaara but I need you to relax. We are going as fast as we can to get to him. The way you are won't help much you need to get your head back in control." He shook his head but Sakura could see the changes receding to where they use to be. She stayed up with Naruto to keep him calm and company.

Chiyo moved over towards Kakashi to ask her question. "Hey son of the White Fang, what is with him? Why does he care so much about our Kazekage? It's not like he's from our village so he wouldn't have a need to save his leader." Sakura had just barely heard the question. In hoping to find out more about Naruto and everything she slowed down just a tad. allowing herself to hear what was about to be said more clearly.

Kakashi looked to the left at the women for a second then turned his head forward. He saw Sakura drop back a little and knew it was because she heard the question and would probably get answers to her own questions about Naruto from his response. Letting out a sigh he decided to tell Chiyo about Naruto even with Sakura in hearing range. "You see Lady Chiyo, Gaara and Naruto are practically the same. Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the one tail while Naruto is the Jinchuriki is the of the nine tail. Knowing that, they have grown to have strong bond. As you know Gaara's childhood was very bad. Well that is how it is for pretty much all Jinchuriki in any of the villages. Naruto went through his fair share of pain and everything in his child hood. So the two are very similar even going back to being born. Both lost their mother right after birth. Naruto though also lost his father at birth too. After that he was watched by our Hokage at the time who did his best to protect the child. He even made a law to not talk about the night Naruto had the nine tailed sealed in him. He thought it would help the child, it didn't though.

The village hated the child, he's had to live on his own since he was five, when the orphanage kicked him out. Then on his birthday he always had to barricade and stay in his apartment out of fear of being attacked and/or being killed. If he would go out of his apartment the villagers would attack him. One occasion he was nearly beaten to death." Kakashi took a short pause. _I'm so sorry Naruto that I couldn't get to you fast enough on that night._

 _"_ Most stores wouldn't allow him to shop at them and parents would keep there kids away from him. It wasn't until he went to the academy that he actually was able to have a friend besides the Hokage. Well the local family ran ramen stand has always treated him nicely. Anyway when he first went to the academy pretty much all the kids there hated him except three. That being Hyuga's heiress, the Nara's and the Akimichi's heir. Yes Sakura here and even their other teammate, Sasuke, didn't like too much. Those three heirs that did like him might not have always hung out with him and do what normal friends would do. They would however always be nice to Naruto and never treat him different than any other kid. Actually the Nara's and Akimichi's family fully supported their sons hanging out with and playing with young Naruto. Besides the those three, the village couldn't see the different between a kunai and the scroll that holds a kunai. There was even a teacher at the academy that had tried to sabotage Naruto's learning and prevent him from becoming a genin. To the point where he had Naruto, unknowingly, steal one of the villages most important scrolls. Then try to blame it on Naruto, knowing the village would believe him over Naruto, and afterwards take the scroll for himself

Now I know Gaara didn't necessarily have that exact same upbringing. I do know though from what I've heard of his upbringing from either Naruto, when he felt comfortable enough and trusted me enough to tell me, or just from hearing from other people, that theirs was similar. Just the only main difference is that Naruto was able to make friends where Gaara wasn't. Which caused Gaara to become what he use to be. Naruto, here, is the reason why Gaara changed from what he use to be to what he is now. Gaara knows that too, that if it wasn't for Naruto his village and family wouldn't treat him with anything but fear, that is also why the two have such a close bond. A bond being so close that Naruto considers Gaara to be like his brother. Yes the village and him are on a little better terms. Though most of the civilian villagers still give him death stares and hate him. Most of the shinobi forces on the other hand respect and like Naruto. Besides that do you now do you understand why Naruto is acting like this?"

To say Chiyo was shocked was and understatement. Even if she had her thoughts, of Naruto being a Jinchuriki, which were confirmed by what was just said. She still couldn't believe what Naruto had gone through. As knowing the full extent of Gaara's childhood she could so see the similarities between the two Jinchurikis and now fully understand why Naruto felt the way he did. "Yes Kakashi, I understand why Naruto cares so much. You know it was me who sealed the one tail into Gaara. That is part of the reason why I decided to come along. The other being I know who this puppeteer is, as I'm the one that has trained him. Finally this gives me something to do besides sitting around at my old age." She laughed at the last sentence.

"Oh Lady Chiyo you are not old. You are still plenty young, don't think like that." The laughed again. It was a good way to lighten the mood after what they had just talked about. Sakura on the other hand felt beyond horrible. Actually the pink haired shinobi didn't feel horrible, no, she felt like scum. She felt bad already for how she use to treat Naruto. Now after hearing what her blond teammate had also gone through, she just wanted cry. The roughness of Naruto's childhood and the fact she did nothing but make his childhood worse for him. That only amplified how horrible she felt. Finally looking at him and even though he was upset about Gaara, he looked so peaceful. _You would never have know that Naruto had gone through what he had when he was a little kid. How he is still sane and caring for the village is beyond me. Naruto I'm so so sorry for never treating you nicely when you were little. You had so much trouble as it was from the other villagers. I should have been nicer. Why did I have be a fangirl and not notice the trouble you went through? Naruto I will always treat you nicely from here on out no matter what and will always be there for you."_

The rest of the travel that day was uneventful and they quickly made camp. Sakura wanted to apologize to Naruto but she didn't know how to bring it up. So she decided to sleep on it, to decide how she would bring it up to him and apologize. Because she would apologize tomorrow no matter what since there is such a high chance something bad could happen on this mission. The pinkette wants to know that she apologized to him, even if he doesn't fully accept it. Yes, they were trying to form a relationship and admitted the they like each other. She had to apologize otherwise she wouldn't feel right being with him. Even if he does accept it Sakura still doesn't think she would feel worthy of the love of Naruto. With that she silently cried herself asleep.

The next day's travel was also uneventful. The four had traveled at full speed all day. Naruto had kept his cool and his fox chakra hadn't spiked at all, luckily. Sakura stayed close but was right behind him and never took her eyes off of him. Naruto had asked if she's alright because she was acting different. She dined it but she wasn't alright, her guilt was still eating at her. Kakashi noticed Sakura's change in behavior ever since yesterday. He told her to come back to him and explained that it wasn't her fault and that she didn't know he was going through that. She still wouldn't take it and still felt beyond guilty.

Finally that night arrived, the group was only an hour out, two at most. Naruto was upset about stopping but understood that tomorrow would be tough and they needed to be fully energized. The two older shinobi had fallen asleep. Sakura was sitting by the fire and in front of her Naruto was sitting on a branch at the top of a tree. He was just looking at the where they will be going tomorrow and also at the moon. Finally Sakura decided to get up and climbed the tree and sat next to him. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto. Hey you're looking upset. What the matter?"

"Sakura, Gaara and me are the pretty much the same. It hurts to know that I could be where he is right now. Gaara is basically like my brother, the fact that those bastards have him hurts me so much. Who knows what they are putting him through. I do know he's in pain and it kills me to know I can't do anything to help him right now. All I can do is just sit here and be useless." With that he punched a indent of his left fist into the tree. His hand began to bleed as he continued to punch. The bandages began to get torn and the blood began to seep through the bandages that were still there. After five minute Sakura had to finally grab his arm to make him stop hurting himself.

"Oh Naruto give me your hand. Let me heal it." _If he is acting like this now when there is a chance that Gaara is fine. How will he act if something has happened to Gaara?_ They both know his hand would be healed in a couple minutes but he still let her heal it. " Now Naruto I know you feel bad but know Gaara is a strong shinobi. He wouldn't go down that easy even if they have him. You heard about the fight and how much he did. Tomorrow we will be where he is and you will be able to save. We all will be able to save him."

"Thanks Sakura. You really know how to make me feel better." Naruto turned to his left to look at her giving her a smile. That was the last straw for Sakura's guilt though.

"Naruto I need. I need to apologize for something."

Naruto was confused now. "What do you need to apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong." When he said that it hurt her even more because she has done so much wrong.

"Naruto I have though. I know you like to keep you childhood to yourself. Just yesterday Lady Chiyo asked Kakashi-sensei why you care for so much about Gaara. As Kakashi-sensei's response, he explained why you cared so much by talking about a lot of your childhood. And how it was similar to Gaara's childhood. I was able to hear all of it Naruto. I… I treated you so horribly when you were little. You already had the whole village hating and treating you beyond bad. Only having like three friends, if that. Here I was who had you tried to be nice to and I didn't nothing but make your life worse. I'm so sorry for everything." With that Sakura just began to cry and Naruto brought her into a hug and just held her.

Naruto was a little upset that Kakashi was talking about his childhood without his knowledge. He only wished his sensei asked before he told someone about it. The blond also knew though that the his sensei only knew half of what happened to him. Sakura though, he was never mad at her at all for what she had done. He just held her tight to him and used his right hand to rub her side comfortingly. Doing what he can to calm her down in the silence. "Sakura, I'm not mad at you. Honestly one more person not liking me wouldn't make that big of a difference to what I am use to. You also wouldn't have really know about what happening to me. So don't feel bad, but look you have changed now. You don't hate me and treat me nicely. Hell you even like me now. Sakura since you looking for a full response though, I will give you one. Sakura I forgive you for everything you had done when we were young."

To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. "How can you? How can you forgive me?"

"Because I can that's how. Like I said you didn't know what actually happening to me. It's not like you treated me to go along with the other people. You just didn't like me as a person not for what I had in me. Which is the exact opposite of the villagers. They hate me because of what I have in me. Some even think I am what is contained in me. You know what though, I also forgive them too. They didn't at the time and most still don't understand exactly how being a Jinchuriki works. How just because a tailed beast is in me doesn't mean that I am that tailed beast." She turned her head into his shoulder and continued to cry. "Here, this will make you feel better and know that I truly forgive you." Sakura looked up confused at the blond.

Naruto lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Giving her the first real kiss they have had that had not just been a peck on the lips. After a few seconds Sakura began to kiss back and the tears slowly began to fade. This kiss wasn't a long one out of lust. No this was a long one that just showed his passion to her. It showed how much he did care for her. While she showed how she felt back to him. When the kiss finally ended, she truly did know that Naruto held no grudge against her. "Now how about we get down on the ground and get some sleep? We are going to need all the sleep we can get for tomorrow." She nodded.

The two hopped off the tree and landed on their feet. "Well I'm going to get some sleep. I trust that your clones are set up to provide watch over the camp?" Naruto nodded. "Well than goodnight Naruto." She waved as she headed to her sleeping bag that was on the other side of the camp. _I can't believe he forgave me. Naruto, I will always be there for you and will never leave you to fend for yourself again._

"Goodnight Sakura." Naruto turned and headed to his side of the camp.


	4. Pain, Sadness and Happiness

**Author's Note: First I'm so sorry this took so long to get out to you readers. The thing is I had actually pretty much finished this a while back. I had it already to to post and everything. Then I began doing final checks. That is when I realized I didn't like it that much. Well liked the way it went though how I got from point a to point b I didn't like. So I decided I would rewrite parts of this to make it better but at the time I didn't know how. Also had work and other thing preventing me from working on it. Anyway all that aside I finally sat down and wrote the parts I did like. In this chapter the fights of meeting up with the Akatsuki happen. I didn't right Sakura's fight because it happens the same way it did in canon. Also I decided not to have them fight Itachi and Kisame in this. They will fight before the next time the meet in the canon I just didn't want to put it in this arc.**

 **This fight that does happen I hope it's good. As I said in my other stories fight scenes aren't always my best thing to write. So I hope it is good any criticism on it and/or how to make it better. Esspecially this is a relatively short fight and there will be longer fights later as the story goes on.**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 **BHgamefreak375: Thanks for letting me know on the grammatical errors I haven't yet gone back to fix it but I will.**

 **kalel201125: Yeah I'm updating it right now. :P**

 **Once again to all my readers, I'm sorry for such a late upload to this story. I hope you enjoy it and leave review letting me know what you like and what could be fixed and even any ideas you think could be good for the story. Also I don't own anything Naruto related.**

* * *

It was around two in the morning when a sudden moaning could be heard by Sakura as she was awake for watch duty. The moaning wasn't one that somebody would have when having a 'pleasant' dream. This was one of pain from a nightmare. Sakura shot up from where she was sitting fast and immediately taking off towards where Naruto sleeping form. When she got there Sakura found Naruto beginning to thrash around on the ground. "Naruto?" Sakura asked worried but nothing came from him besides moans and groans. Now he was beginning to swat at his wrapped arm in his sleep. "Naruto what's a matter? You're ok Naruto." Still only moaning was coming from him and it looked like he was trying to put out fire.

As that being the his answer Sakura ran up to the thrashing Naruto and grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. That's when she realized that the blond was still asleep. He was not just having a beyond bad nightmare. She shook him for a second trying to wake him up but he just wouldn't wake up. Once the shaking didn't work she put her hand on his head after seeing him sweat and realized that he is burning up. Sakura didn't realize the nightmare he was having. She only knew it was a bad one and would do what ever she could to make it better.

Quickly she grabbed a cloth she packed and some water. She made the cloth wet and placed it across his head. After she placed it on she use her arms to keep him still because the thrashing had gotten worse than it was before she went to grab the supplies.

 **In The Dream:**

"Jiraiyia, put it out! It hurts so much! Make the pain stop!" Naruto looked at his forearm. His whole arm was covered in black flames. He had tried to put it out with everything he could think of, covering it with clothes and patting it down, blowing on it, like he would for a candle, and even sticking it in the pool of water. Even after all of that it only lit those things on fire with these black flames. The black flames would not even falter, if anything they got more intense. All he could do was watch his arm get burned away. With each second more skin and muscle was cooked and burned off. He was beginning to see even some bones in part of his hands. _I can see my muscles and I'm beginning to see my bones!_ "Jiraiyia I don't want to lose my arm!"

"I know it hurts Naruto. I'm going as fast as I can just give me another couple second I almost have the fire sealing seal. I promise you will not be losing an arm today." The sage was scribbling so fast on the seal paper that you could swear you saw smoke coming from the friction of the brush. He had to write more than one seal because there was a lot of fire on the blond's arm. To much for just only one seal. After a couple minutes the seals were prepared. When he looked back at the kids arm he felt sick. He had been around and fought in two wars. So he has seen some gruesome things. But this arm in state it currently in was top there in the things he's seen. There wasn't much left of the arm that was there. He didn't need to be a sensor or even a Hyuga to see and even feel the Kyubi's chakra pumping into that arm trying to save as much as possible but the chakra was clearly losing battle.

What he saw would be sicking to any new ninja. Even he was having trouble keeping what food he had down. He could see the muscle just falling off of the kids arm. It was almost in a liquid like state as it fell. Also the Sage could see where the ulna attached to the humerus. Then he could see radius here and there until it got to the wrist where he could see where both the forearm bones attach to Naruto's carpals in his wrist. The only reason his hand hadn't fallen off was because there still was a tad bit of muscles, tendon and ligaments that were attached. Though those were all super thin that could rip with the slightest touch or twitch. Also the bones making up his fingers his hand could be seen on the top of the hand. Overall at the moment though there was more bone being seen then there was muscles to be seen in the parts that have flames on them. The muscles that were left was only enough to keep the bones where they should be.

By the time all the flames were removed from his arm the screaming had long stopped. It hadn't stopped because he past out. Jiraiyia was most definitely shocked that the boy was able to stay awake from the pain he most have felt. Never wishing this pain on even his former teammate that had turned traitor. The screaming had stopped awhile ago because over ninety five percent of the nerves in burned areas of his forearm were gone. Of the nerves that were left had longed stopped sending pain through them because of just being long overloaded or the very very few nerves that left on the lower parts of his forearm were burnt very bad and were not connected to the nerves in the upper part of his arms. The bones though primarily had a black like appearance from being burnt.

"Naruto it's done, I'm so so sorry this happened to you. If only I had seen him sooner your arm would have been saved. I know I promised that you would keep your arm but I don't think that would be possible. Most likely the doctors that see this are going to need to amputate it. I'm so so sorry." Jiraiyia was in tears because even if Naruto didn't know he was his godfather. He felt so guilty for not being able to do anything to really help his godson.

"No!" Was all Naruto could say, because he was not about to lose his arm.

"Naruto you don't understand. Your arm is…"

Naruto cut the old man off. "Jiraiyia no one and I mean no one is cutting my arm off. I… I have talked to the fox. She said that she could fix it primarily. We will need to see a doctor to make sure it fully functional but the she can regrow all the nerves, muscles and skin. The fox told me it will hurt like hell as it grows back, especially when the nerves grow back. Also she even though the nerves will grow back it won't have full feeling in it. Anyway I'm going to deal with the pain that is to come as my arm heals."

Jiraiyia could only stare at him in shock. He could only imagine the pain his godson will go through with it growing back. All he good do was admire the braveness of the child for willingly accepting what is to come so that he doesn't lose his arm. "Ok Naruto I will respect your decision and help you with the pain and recovery that is to go."

"Thanks pervy Sage. It' going to grow back in increments. First the bones will fix themselves. They will shed the burnt spots and regrew new in those specific spots instead of completely new. Then slowly the muscle will descend down my arm. Next will be the nerves, tendons and ligaments. Lastly will be the skin that covers everything up. Even though I can't get sick. Daily I will need your help to clean my arm and wrap it back up. I don't think I could do it myself. Can you please help me with that?" The sages mouth dropped open, in shock at what he was just asked to do. In no hesitation he nodded not trusting his voice. He knew though if Naruto is going to go through this. He will do all in his power to help the kid in any way he could. This was one of the few times he actually wished Tsunade wasn't the Hokage so that she could help Naruto with his arm. Even making it less painful or just do anything helpful for his godson. As he knew having some who would was good in the medical field would be very good to have now.

"One last thing pervy Sage. Is there somewhere we could go that is more than just off the grid. The reason why I ask is because I'm going to be having a large amount of the fox's chakra flowing through me and for anyone could sense would be able to pick this up like a light in the darkness. The fox said that the whole thing will take at least a month to fix the arm. Not including the time to take to get the 'new' arm back to a functioning and even some of the muscle memories back to what it was. Also when I have finally healed we need to train really hard. So that neither one of us lets this happen to us or to someone else again."

"Yes boy I know a place we can go too. We can go to Mount Myoboku, where the toads are. I've been the only person to ever find it and make it to the top of it with out dying. I would like to be able to come to this village that is nearby for the medical check ups. The place is really far from anywhere that people would think to look for you. Especially since they may know you are with me and this down doesn't have a public bath house for my research. So no one would suspect us visiting here. Now when we do the check up if you could tell the fox to just slow his flow of chakra and I can even but seals on you to reduce your chakra signature. That way we will be even more safe to prevent the slightest possibly of someone somehow spotting you. Also yes, yes we will train as hard as possible for the rest of the trip after your arm is back to a hundred percent." Naruto nodded in agreement to what Jiraiyia had just said.

 **Back In the Real World (During the time Naruto was in the dream):**

During the dream the pink hair of kunoichi felt something she had felt since the Wave mission, the fox's chakra. She knew what she felt because Tsunade had told her about Naruto being a Jinchuriki. Now though she was actually seeing it for the first time and feeling the chakra, knowing what it is. She reached out her left hand to touch it just to see how it felt. As soon as it came in contact with her it began to burn her and quickly she moved her hand and healed it with medical jutsu. The fox's chakra that was beginning to come off the sleeping boys body, luckily wasn't enough to wake up their sleeping sensei. Primarily the chakra was flowing on his left arm. For how little chakra there was, his arm was so bright from the the chakra that was coming to it. It was almost like his body, well the fox, was trying to heal the arm again. Thinking his arm was injured again because of the dream. Sakura could only watch in aww.

"Naruto please wake." Was all Sakura could repeat as she cried while making sure he stayed still. Now occasionally besides moaning and groaning, Naruto would mutter something that sounded along the lines Jiraiyia. Even though she really didn't know what the nightmare was about she had a very good idea because of the fox chakra, his muttering and his movements he was doing before he started thrashing and had to pin him down. _The suffering he went through when he hurt his arm was unbearable._ It was all the blond's team could think of she had decided it was time to re-soak the cloth again since he is burning up.

After another few minutes Naruto stopped moving and just played still so Sakura got off of him and just sat to his side watching him. Finally after another fifteen minutes Naruto opened his eyes. At first all he could do was look straight up into the night sky and all the starts that could be seen since there was no lights around. Thats when he realized something. _Why is there something on me forehead and why is there a wet spot on my head?_ Finally Naruto tried to move and heard a loud gasp from his right. He turned his head up to see Sakura's face. Her eyes so red from crying over his body, though he didn't know that. _What happened? Did we have our fight and I got knocked out? Why can't I remember anything. Hang on it is definitely still nighttime. Why is she… Oh no. I had that nightmare again. Dammit why did I have to have that at a time like this? Damn it! Why?_ Naruto sat up bust as soon as he did Sakura hugged him and burying her head into his chest while knocking him down again. _I know the dream is bad but was it really that bad for someone watching?_

"Sakura calm down, I'm ok it was just a nightmare. It's not a big deal." He was trying to make it seem less than what it was. Not wanting his pink haired girlfriend to be worried about him or shed anymore tears for him than she had already.

"You're… You're so stupid Naruto, it is a big deal. I could tell your body just relived through the most traumatic even you have gone through. Do you not realize you were thrashing and moaning like crazy? I never seen so much pain before in my life. Your body thought it was so real that the the fox's chakra started flowing through to your wrapped arm trying to heal a nonexistent wound. I was so scared for you Naruto. I was so scared." She said as she cried.

Naruto placed his right hand on her chin lifting it up to look at her. Then moving his hand so he's holding her cheek in it and then using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Look at me Sakura. I'm fine, please don't cry anymore. You have shed plenty of tears. Calm down please. Look I'm fine, it was just a dream. Not like it was the first time." All Sakura could think was as her face expression became even more sad, _Not the first time?_ Naruto saw her faced and cursed himself for saying that. "Now is it time to go rescue Gaara?"

"We still have a few hours until everyone is suppose to wake up." Naruto finally sat up and scooted back to a tree to lean against and facing the east so that he can watch the sunrise. He motioned Sakura to come over and sit next to him. She came over and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her holding her possessively and protectively. He rested his head in her hair and it smelled of cherry blossoms. A smell he has grown to like since he was a little kid. Until it was time to go not a word was said between the two. They just sat there in each others company and warmth. Sakura had fallen asleep as he could tell from her light and even breaths on his chest. He could only look at this with a smile at how peaceful she looked. Also the blond took over watch as not even caring as he knew he stressed her out a lot from the nightmare.

A little after the sun rose the silver head woke. Looking at his two students and how peaceful they looked. He knew they didn't go to sleep like that. Then he could tell Naruto was the one awake and not Sakura by the way the were seated. This also surprised Kakashi as he knew for a fact that Sakara was suppose to be on watch not Naruto. He wondered what happened while he was asleep to cause all of this but also knew that could wait till this mission was accomplished. Naruto heard something and turned his head and saw his sensei sitting up. They nodded at each in acknowledgment that it was time to wake the two people sleeping. He began to wake his girlfriend up as she groggily moved but eventually was moving.

Once everyone was awake Kakashi spoke, "Everyone we need to leave in one hour. So quickly pack everything and then grab some food you brought." Everyone nodded and went to clean their respective belongings.

The hour flew by and now it was the time to head out. The group packed their things up in the bags and Naruto sealed his belongings into his jacket. After a little traveling they reached their destination. A boulder that had a seal on it and waited for the backup group to arrive. Only about about a half hour later the other group showed up.

Standing in front of the original group was four more leaf shinobi. Well three shinobis and one kunoichi if you want to be specific. First was the sensei who was tall and wearing a green spandex suit. Having orange leg warmers over his shins. On his right leg he had his weapon holster on top of white tape. He had black hair in a bowl cut. Also having the biggest eyebrows known the shinobi world. His head band was worn as a belt. To his left stood two shinobis, one being literally a miniature version of the sensei just will slightly thinner eyebrows.

To that persons left was a kunoichi. The other being a young girl with lightly tanned. She had a very nice brown hair in two buns. She wore a white button up shirt. The button were offset to the right a by a couple inches. The bottom, the wrist and where the buttons were had red trim. The shirt also had a collar. Then she wore baggy red kunoichi pants that stopped half way down her shins. Then for shoes she wore the normal black sandals. On each hand she wore black fingerless gloves. Her forehead protector was worn on her forehead. She then wore a scroll that sat on her lower bag.

To the right of this groups sensei stood a member clearly of the Hyuga clan. He has brown hair that went down his back stopping in the middle. He wore a white button up shirt and white shinobi pants. Then he wore a brown long skirt that had a slit in the from and back to help with flexibility. He wore standard black shinobi sandals. Than finally he wore his forehead protector the normal way. It also helped in keeping his hair out of his eyes.

Once Naruto saw them he was so happy. This was the first time he's seen these four since he left on training trip. As he still hasn't seen all of his friends yet. The blond waved to his friends going from left to right. "Hey Lee, Tenten, Guy-sensei and Neji. How have you guys been?"

They are said hello back. Then Lee began to speak up, "We haven't been doing anything really. Just a lot of training and releasing our inner youth." The others watching just shook their head and laughs as Lee emphasized the releasing of their inner youth. "How about you Naruto? How have you been?"

"Well I've been good been training like crazy but besides that haven't done much. Now I would love to catch up more but we should get to the mission. We don't just have a Kazekage to save but we have our friend to save and my brother to save." The group that had just arrived looked confused at what Naruto meant by brother as they knew Naruto had no family. Though Naruto's group all understood. "Sensei there is a seal on the door can you tell what it is?" The four newcomers are in shock at how mature Naruto is acting in front of them. Even Kakashi and Sakura are still in slight shock at how mature Naruto is acting and they had seen it for a little bit. Since Naruto had spent a good amount of the time he's been back with them. Little do they know that inside the blond it is like a war zone. The Jinchuriki just wanted to go all out and save his friend. Save his brother. Thought he did know he couldn't just charge in.

The silver head looked at the seal that stood on the boulder in front of the group. "Ok guys it looks like a five pronged seal. One that requires all five papers to be peeled from where they are all at once."

The tall man with the huge eye brows spoke, "Ok my team was here to provide back up so that is what we do. My team will split up to the four other seals while you Kakashi peel the one off the boulder. Neji can you tell us where the seals are and how many people are inside?"

The Hyuga nodded before activating his byakugan to look everywhere he needs too. "Ok inside there appears to be two people and I see Gaara. He's on the ground but I cannot tell if he's ok. I'm sorry Naruto." _Oh so help me god. If they hurt him in anyway I will kill them with my hands. Then if he's dead not even Kami herself could save them from the pain they would be suffering from. No Naruto breath remember you need to keep calm to understand what is going on at first._ Naruto began to feel his chakra flow angrily but it began to calm shortly after. Only with a level head would they get the outcome that they would like. "Ok I see one to the east, one to the south east, one south west and the last one is west."

Guy began to speak, "Good job Neji. Ok everyone take these. They are radios that will allow us to all communicate to each other to make sure we all peal the seals at the same time. As soon as that happen Team Kakashi can go in for the rescue. Hopefully there are no traps at these seals." Everyone present nodded and the team that had to go to the seals took off. Kakashi was one in Naruto's group to peal off the barrier that is on the boulder in front of them and stood on the rock ready. After about five minutes everyone was in position. Guy began to speak again, "Ok everyone ready?" He got his replies of yes and began again, "Ok now everyone on three. Three, two, one, peel." With that all the seals were removed and the boulder exploded.

The group at the boulder rushed in the cave and in front of them they saw two figures sitting on the ground. Behind them was the body of Gaara. The one on the left had blond hair that was in a ponytail and had a some hair covering his left eye spoke, "So which one of you is the Jinchuriki?" As he did that he dragged the body of the kage to him. _He trying to get a rise out of you. That's all he's trying to do. Don't give him what he wants._ Then the blond made a bird out of what appeared to be a white substance. Afterwards placing the body of the red head into the mouth. "You see we are done with the boy but I think we will keep the body." Naruto was close too snapping because of his brother being treated in such a way. He was grinding his teeth but wasn't making any rash movements. Besides Kakashi everyone saw Naruto wasn't being affected by the taunts. Though the sensei knew Naruto was close to going straight in.

Kakashi was watching Naruto the whole time and could see the boy trying to control his emotions. Just what this blond enemy had just said about the one person that his blond student considered a brother, was beyond a low blow. He had looked at the theres but when his eyes came back and saw Naruto's eyes he knew that look. He had seen it in plenty of people, never in Naruto though. It was the look that someone was going to die this persons hands. Naruto's whiskers were slightly becoming more prominent and his eyes from the outside in were becoming more red. With it being purple at where the red was meeting blue as the red came across more. In side his close mouth his teeth had become beyond sharp and fang light.

Shortly after the blond holding the kage hopped on a clay bird me made and took off. As him and his partner had decided to split the group up thinking it would be easier. Once the flying enemy had passed Naruto there was no more blue in the young mans eyes, it was now bright blood red color. Both of his hand changed and resembled more of claws than hands. Red chakra began to slowly seep off of him like smoke from his arms and shoulders. It looked like steam coming of coming off something. The silver head knew this was closer to the cloak then he saw in the training fight before the mission.

Across from the group the remaining Akatsuki member actually shuttered slightly. Though because currently he was in a puppet no one could see it. Lady Chyio and Sakura stayed behind to deal with the one that was the puppeteer. Sakura turned to Naruto before he had left, "Hey Naruto I know this will be hard for you because he is like your brother but you need to keep your cool. Now go and good luck." Naruto had nodded and wished her luck to though his voice sounded slightly demonic before he was gone. With Kakashi right behind him for support that he would need.

As the two leaf shinobis were in pursuit they were traveling at really high speeds. The flying shinbone had underestimated the Jinchuriki that was chasing him. He turned back and spoke, what was said made even the Kyubi go all out. You see what he said didn't just mean Gaara was affected but the one-tail was affected too. Which just amplified what had been said. The Kyubi may not like all her sibling and even fight with them. Though as being the strongest she always protected them from harm no mater what. She showed no mercy to someone that harmed anyone her siblings in the slightest. Especially when they are made into weapons by people. "Yo blondie why are you chasing me. This bastard here, is dead and the other the thing in side of him is locked away to wait for the other tailed beast. It making the ultimate weapon." It was at that moment he and the blondies sensei even wished, that fool that was flying kept his mouth shut. What he saw frighten him to the bone.

The killing intent went from being light to monstrously heavy. Everyone who felt it staggered for a second. Sakura and everyone in the cave could feel it. Only Sakura had an sort of idea of what that could mean. She never could imagine what actually happened. Naruto went from running on his legs to running on all fours his feet became claw like and his sandals were destroyed and fell off. The smokiness of the Kyubi's chakra that was flowing off of him became more like a liquid and began to encompass his whole body now. As it came over his head it began to form the look of a fox's face. Usually only a single tail would form to begin with. Though because both human and the tailed beast were beyond pissed at the moment it went straight to being two-tails. A third tail could be seen being to bud and for coming out of the chakra by his other tails. Naruto's features became even more fox like and the chakra around his body to the shape of the fox. The effects were so intense because they didn't realize that the Akatsuki only took the tailed beast out. Which only kills the host but it does hurt the tailed beast. What they thought though was that because Gaara was dead, the one-tail was imprisoned in a statue waiting to be turned in a weapon to cause mass destuction. Kakashi could only watch in fear and awe. _This is what Jaryia talked about when he mentioned the cloak. I have to get this seal on before this becomes out of hand. This chakra could be felt from far off and people will want to investigate the source._

Immediately Naruto leaped into the air, not giving his sensei any time to place the seal on him. Where he jumped he left a giant crater in the ground from just the pure force. When he got to the the bird he dug his claws and biting in to the bird bringing him down. When the bird came down it destroyed a good portion of the trees and forest they crashed in. This Akatsuki member didn't know when to shut up. To say he wasn't the smarted of that group would be an understatement. He also had of a history of underestimating his opponent, which he has just done. "Oh does the big bad fox think he can kill me?" The third tail that was beginning to form immediately formed "Oh you have three tails, soon scary. To bad you can't save your friend. Also you can beat me as I, Deidara, will show you how art is a true explosion." The Akatsuki member threw a large amount of clay pigeons at the Jinchuriki. In which they blew up on impact and laughed as he somehow thought that would do a good amount of damage. Naruto just stood there not even moved from the attack. As the cloak had helped shield him a good amount from the damage and force of the explosion he would have felt.

When the smoke cleared Naruto had a sadistic grin on his face. That sent very clear shivers down the person in front of him. _"Now I will show you truly how explosive art can really be."_ Naruto spoke though it came out as grows because at this point Naruto had lost the ability to speak. That being because the fourth tail began to form after the attack. Again the KI releasing from the boy increased. As this tail formed Naruto's skin began to peel off of him. Slowly showing his muscles that laid underneath. Along with his blood that began to flow and float off of him. The cloak having the blood float around in it making it look that much more intimidating.

Naruto sat back and on his hind legs and lifted his head up. He howled then opened his mouth. Where a purple orb began to form and slowly began to grow. The two present watch at they could physically see chakra get pulled out from around them in the air and flow to it. Kakashi began to freak, the orb had reached to the point where it had a two foot diameter. He could feel how dense that ball of chakra was getting. If that went off he knew that be the end of the Akatsuki and most likely anything in it's path. The Akatsuki on the other hand who was right in front of the growing doom proceeded to shit and piss himself. He couldn't move because of the KI and even just from how scared he was. That was when realized he had fucked up in antagonizing the blond Jinchuriki.

The fox now began to swallow the beyond dense chakra ball that had formed. Even though Naruto had stopped the growth at only at the two foot diameter. When he swallowed it the mass of the ball did cause him to sink into the ground slightly.

Kakashi could only guess what was to come next. The Release. Quickly Kakashi took off and placed the seal that Jaryia had given him in a case that Naruto's change happened which it did. Hoping that once the seal is placed everything will go away. Then he can go deal with the Akatsuki member in front of the two leaf shinobis. He saw the boys mouth opening and light beginning to form in to. He knew in just a few seconds that was firing and he needed to stop it. Just like he hoped he managed to dodged the tails and leap forward enough to reach around and slam the seal on Naruto's forehead. Quickly all the demonic chakra dissipate and a large amount of steam was just being released from his students mouth and nose. It actually knocked the boy out. Now it was just him and the Akatsuki. The blond Akatsuki finally realized he was completely out classed, even with the Jinchuriki being down for now. He began to use his ultimate attack, blowing himself up. Knowing it would be enough to kill everyone there.

Kakashi saw what the man was doing and quickly casted a clone to grab Gaara who was behind him while he ran to get Naruto to cover. Quickly he looked back and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sending the explosions to some random place. He just knew it wasn't going to harm anyone on this mission.

Now all he had to do was wait for the others and for Naruto to wake up. He knew how much Naruto was hurting, he had so many close friends from combat. With that knowing he and Sakura would be there to fully support their blond friend to recover from his such a loss.

A few hours later the clouds had covered the sky and Naruto had woken up. He looked up and to his left and saw all the people he traveled with. Then he saw his friend, his brother lying on the ground, lifeless. "No! No!" He yelled as he ran over to Gaara. "No Gaara! No! Wake up Gaara! Your people need you! Your family needs you! You're my friend, my brother! I need you! You're too young to die, you just became Kazekage! Please wake up Gaara! Please!" Naruto just leaned over his fallen friends body and cried. He over heard Lady Chyio talking to his sensei about she was the one that sealed the one-tail in his friend.

With that Naruto's anger came back as he cried and began to yell again. His eyes became red and his whiskers more defined but nothing else happened This time he yelled at the old lady. "How dare you do this to this boy! Who are you to decide who is and who isn't to become the Jinchuriki? Who do you get to label us as Jinchuriki? How can you decide that this kid gets to have a life filled of hatred from his entire village? To be beaten? To be starved? To be on their own? You did this to him. You made him the target of not only his village but this group. The group that killed him, your Kazekage. All of you humans should be grateful that we don't just turn our back on the villages for what you guys put us through. If we did nothing in your village could stop us. If it wasn't for us there could be a raging tail beast killing everyone you love but only cause you'd be stupid enough to attack them. Thinking that all they are, are rage and chakra and power. So because of you, people like him and I are the ones that keep the peace from your stupidity. You should be thanking us not showing us hatred!" The venom of his words hit everyone and made everyone who understood what a Jinchuriki hurt. As they all knew they could have done something to make there respective villages Jinchuriki's life better. It hurt Lady Chyio the most, because she had never thought about it in that way. All she thought when she had sealed the one-tail in Gaara. Was that the village now has a weapon of mass destruction. Not someone who is a savior to the village for keeping the beast away from harming the people of the village. She began to move towards Gaara when Naruto got in front of her. "You do not, get to go near his body at all. You have done enough to him as it is."

"Please boy, let me see Gaara. I know something that can help him. I need you to trust me." He looked still with anger at her and stood in front of Gaara's body protecting it possessively. Then he looked at Sakura and she gave a nod and look as to say to pease trust Lady Chyio. At that he let the elder lady pass.

Then Skaura spoke up, "Lady Chyio you can't do that. You know what happens if you do that jutsu." That got Naruto's attention and followed the old lady to Gaara.

"That I do girl," She the leaned down and looked at the body on the ground, "but I made this young man, made the Kazekage into the Jinchuriki. This is what led to because of that. It would only be right that I am the one to fix it. Naruto I'm going need your help, I will need to borrow some of your chakra. You see I don't have enough to do this jutsu. I will just need you to sit on the other side of of him and place your hand on mine. Then I want you to pump chakra through your hands into mine." Naruto nodded going along with it and did what she said.

They all watched as the old lady and blond pumped their chakra into the dead Kazekage. After about thirty minutes Lady Chyio fell over. Sakura knew what this meant but Naruto only thought she had past out. What had his attention was that his best friend eyes had just opened and he sat up and looked at him. "Uzumaki Naruto, is that you? What are you doing here? I remember being taken by the Akatsuki but after that I don't know what happened." They both didn't notice the crowed of people that had formed around the two that were on the ground.

Naruto began to shed some tears as he hugged his brother. His brother was alive again. "Yes Gaara, it's me and you're now safe. You just need to be slow getting up. You had died so your muscles will be very stiff." With he released Gaara, the red heads siblings came in to say hello. Tamari shoved Naruto out of the way and gave her little brother the biggest hug possible and Konkuro just gave his little brother smile and a pat on the back. Then looked at Naruto giving a nod of thanks.

Gaara finally was able to look over and saw Lady Chiyo laying in Sakura's arms. Then looking at the pink haired kunoichi getting the look that told him everything he needed to know. Lady Chiyo had used Kisho Tensei, otherwise known as One's Own Life Reincarnation. A jutsu that uses ones chakra to even be able to heal some of the toughest injuries but leaving the user very weak depending how injured the other person was. Or if it is used on a dead person, it can bring said person back to life. Though the caster using this to bring someone back to life dies. He wobbled as he stood up but eventually he was standing up but had to lean on Naruto and his sister for help. Everyone and especially the people from the Sand cheered as their leader was alive. After about a minute of cheering Gaara raised his had to quiet everyone. Once it there was silence he began to speak, "Everyone here, I would like us all to bow our head and have a moment of silence for Lady Chyio. She is no longer with us and gave her life to save our village and my life. She will be remembered as hero for this village." Naruto had realized now what the old lady has done and internally had thanked her so much for the sacrifice she had just made. With that everyone standing their listened to the Kazekage and did as he said. It was a happy day that the Kazekage but also a sad day that one of the villages greats had died.


End file.
